


Tres...

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Series: How I met my daughter [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: Tony returns from Israel with Ziva, both rejoining the MCRT. But something is not right, and Gibbs knows it.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: How I met my daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747117
Kudos: 20





	Tres...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot series is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: Hey there, it's me again. But I really enjoy (and love) writing this series, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. I also wrote this two days ago in one sitting. I love it.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope this one-shot series has taken you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

A couple of weeks have passed since DiNozzo returned from Israel. The same couple of weeks has passed since Ziva returned from Israel. And the same couple of weeks has passed since he found out that his agents were in a relationship.

DiNozzo had arrived in the basement the night before they returned to the agency. He bluntly told him that he loved Ziva, they had a relationship, and he would be with her for the rest of his life. Gibbs smirked when Tony started talking, but that smile started to fade as he kept talking. The two men looked at each other intensely for a few minutes, speaking without words. As Tony walked up the stairs, Gibbs said, "Keep it out of the office," Tony looked at him and nodded, then left.

The next night it was Ziva's turn. The two talked for a bit, and she told him that she loved Tony and she was happy to be back with the people she loved. Gibbs saw a gleaming glitter in her eyes every time she talked about Tony and the plans they had. But Gibbs also noticed how her eyes went darker when he asked her if she was happy to get back to work, she replied that she had missed them all. Gibbs did not doubt her answer, but his instincts told him that something was not quite right. Yes, his gut.

Things in the office had taken their normal course, and to Gibbs' surprise, Tony and Ziva were not bringing their problems to the office. They were clearly closer to each other, and all the team members (the entire navy yard) had seen them kissing on more than one occasion. The team continued to function effectively and efficiently, but his instincts did not leave him alone, something was wrong.

After closing a grueling case involving child abduction, Gibbs said goodbye to his team and stopped by for food and coffee at the dinner. Ten days had passed since he did not sleep at home, the case did not allow him. He ate, drank his coffee, and with a smile on his face went down to the basement. He turned on the light and started sand the wood. After a few seconds, he poured himself a glass of whiskey, took a sip, and then poured another glass.

\- When? - he asked.

\- When what? - replied a female voice hidden in the shadows.

\- When are you going to leave us?

Ziva sighed, approached Gibbs, and put a hand on his shoulder affectionately. He started to sand the wood.

\- I'm not going to leave you, I'm just… I will deliver my resignation. I don't want to do this anymore, I can't - she sighed with clear frustration -. I mean, all of you are amazing, but I don't want to do this.

Gibbs stared at her, took a sip of liquor, and returned his gaze to the wood.

\- What changed?

Ziva looked at him in confusion, he looked into her eyes again.

\- What are you….? - she babbled.

\- Yeah, Ziver, what made you make the decision?

Gibbs fixed his gaze on the wood again, and she understood everything at that moment. Gibbs always knew that she would not stay working at the MCRT, but still, he had welcomed her a third time. Ziva felt a heavyweight on her stomach, which could only translate to guilt. She gasped, felt a ringing in her ears, and held on to the table to keep from falling. Gibbs was quick to react and helped her sit up. Ziva took a deep breath a few times, in the distance he heard Gibbs' voice, but could not make out what he was saying, the beep was still present. What she did notice was genuine concern on his face.

After a few seconds, the beep went away. They both stared in silence for a few minutes. Ziva could read concern in Gibbs's gaze, and he read conflict in her gaze.

Gibbs left the basement and returned with a large glass of water. Ziva took a sip under Gibbs' watchful eye, set the glass down on the table, and stared at the object. He took the tool, but Ziva's voice cut him off.

\- Okay, something happened, and I'm not just talking about me and Tony, something else happened and... Well, it's not something, it's someone - she looked up, and Gibbs noticed tears accumulating in her eyes- I'm pregnant.

He gasped. The news had taken him by surprise. Gibbs sat next to Ziva and took a sip of whiskey, it burned his throat.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Gibbs knew that Ziva was crying beside him. He shifted in the seat and hugged her tightly, she kept crying clinging to him.

\- He doesn't know yet… This is the first time that I say it out loud. I'm only 12 weeks today and after all we've been through, I wanted to be really sure the baby is fine. I don't want to cause any more harm. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

Gibbs nodded and kissed her hair. She pulled away from him a little and looked him in the eye, his eyes were also watery.

\- Ziver, you are pregnant and that's amazing. Congratulations, kid, you are already an amazing mom. I'm so proud of you.

She shed more tears, wiped them away with the back of her hand, and took Gibbs's hand in hers.

\- I'm not the only one who is going to have a new title.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

\- You are the closest thing I have to a father, and… - she swallowed and smirked - will you be a grandpa for baby DiNozzo?

It was at that moment that they heard a loud noise. They both turned and realized the source of the noise. Tony had lost his balance and had hit the basement door. Gibbs and Ziva got up in an instant to help him, but in less than a blink, Tony was already by her side.

He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, while still looking her in the eye. Tony knew what he heard was true, Ziva's eyes were screaming that at him, but he needed to hear it. He really needed to hear it.

Ziva understood Tony's gaze immediately. She brought her forehead together with Tony's, took one of his hands in hers, and guided her to her belly. He was in shock.

\- I'm pregnant, Tony.

Tony couldn't stop looking at Ziva's bright eyes, he made a mental note that he had never seen her eyes so bright. He was so mesmerized in her gaze that he didn't notice when tears began to stream down his face. He tried to speak, but could not.

\- Congratulations, Agent DiNozzo, we are having a baby. You are going to be a daddy.


End file.
